Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for constructing and grading examinations and particularly to a method and apparatus for constructing and scoring examinations of the multiple choice type. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for constructing and scoring multiple choice examinations, especially useful for small groups of students or for individualized instruction.